


Progress

by 5KKHMTK5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Parents, Adoption, Bonding, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Mystery, Sad, Sad but wholesome, Wholesome, adopted kids, memorial, nice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5KKHMTK5/pseuds/5KKHMTK5
Summary: MIke and Evan end up somewhere in the woods and look to find a way out. During this, Evan recalls his memories.
Relationships: Codi Schmidt & Toby Schmidt & Arthur Schmidt, Mike Schmidt & Evan Schmidt, Mike Schmidt/Parago Pento





	Progress

It was so peaceful. The sweet humming of the birds, the sway of the leaves to the whistling of the wind. The long grass underneath felt soft and comforting like a blanket gently wrapped around his body. The fresh, earthy smell was one that was all too familiar, it reminded him of the mystery and wonder of the woods he played in as a kid. He could lay here forever and never open his eyes, he would just let the earth swallow him whole and not have a care in the world. There was however, just one thing that was bugging him. Why was he in the forest and not in his bed? 

Mike swiftly opened his eyes and pushed himself up to look around. He was dizzy with confusion, clutching his head and gripping the ground for stability. How did he get from sleeping soundly in his bed to lying on the ground in the woods? These were the woods he played in as child, he can almost hear the distant small footsteps and the laughs of his siblings. Despite this, there was something about the trees towering above him, blocking off sunlight and the cold atmosphere in the air that made this place feel almost different. 

A loud rustling sounded from behind him, making him jump and whipped his head around in surprise. There his son Evan sat in the grass, his back to Mike frantically looking around at his surroundings. His big eyes were wide open in confusion and he looked as if he was about to burst out crying. Mike stood up from his place on the ground and gently placed his hand on Evan's shoulder, he violently flinched under his Mike's touch, he was quite shaken up. Evan looked up at him before wildly shaking his head and pretending to put his usual brave face on.

"I'm fine, Michael." He mumbled, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. 

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little scratched up Evan…" Mike reached out to lightly brush the dirt off of his son's face, Evan pouted in protest, the boy liked to act like he was much older than eleven.

"Hey Michael how did we end up in the forest? Last thing I remember is staring at my night light and then falling asleep."

"Your night light huh?" Mike teased, smiling at Evan's cheeked turning red. Evan scowled at him, clearly wanting to say something but couldn't come up with some witty comeback in return. He stared at the ground in embarrassed silence.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how we ended up here. I only remember falling asleep last as well. I don't really recognise this place." 

"Wait didn't you used to play in these woods with your brothers and sisters when you were young?" Evan questioned.

"Yes, but…" This place looked familiar but it didn't feel familiar. Mike held out his hand, taking a deep breath in. His lungs felt heavy and his arms and legs felt weak. They were surrounded by a sinister dark magic, he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. He turned to his son, "I don't think this place is that same woods."

Evan said nothing, not quite understanding what Mike meant. He rubbed the spot on his cheek where Mike brushed off the dirt. He was still suspicious of Mike, he didn't want to have his hopes too high only to be crushed by disappointment. Mike and Parago are the second family to adopt him, only two months ago he was welcomed into the Schmidt's home. Evan met their other adoptive children in the playground beside the orphanage, where they played every day after home school. He became very good friends with then, Toby and Codi are both very energetic and excitable. They always found some way to make any game or even a conversation into a competition. Their brother Arthur is much quieter, he stays in the side lines to cheer on his siblings and makes sure they're both safe. 

It took Evan a long time to tell the trio that he was an orphan. They never actually asked where he was from, he just told them one day. He won't forget the sadness on their faces, he supposes that they knew what it was like to be an orphan. What he didn't expect was for them to go back to their parents and ask them to adopt him. As close as Evan is to his new siblings, he's not quite sure if he trusts Mike and Parago just yet. He's still afraid they'll get sick if him just like the other parents did.

"Alright! Let's find a way out of here and get back home shall we?" Mike smiled at him, hoping to get one in return but only got a grunt from the young boy. Evan seemed to be deep in his thoughts. 

The two began heading forward. Mike unfortunately had no sense of direction with the trees completely blocking his view, he could only hope he was heading towards Rosacea or even Stygian. The atmosphere felt threatening and frigid, it sent a shiver down his spine. He took out his phone to see if he could call anyone, but to his disappointment he had no service. This did however indicate that they were getting further away from the signal towers.

"Michael do you have any idea where we're going?" asked Evan.

"I do now! Come on, let's turn right here." Mike signalled to turn right, looking down at the bars on his phone. It didn't take him very long to gain a bar, meaning they weren't too far away from home. He lifted his head from his phone and looked up at the trees. The sun started peeking through the leaves, the grass had brightened up and the atmosphere began to lift. Mike looked over at Evan, he was stating so intensely at the ground that he was convinced the grass was about to set on fire. Mike figured he might as well attempt to break the silence between the pair.

"You know, there's no need to call me by my full name. You can just call me Mike if it's easier?" Mike suggested.

"We're not there yet Michael." A small, sly smile appeared on Evan's face.

"Oh, are we not?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not." Evan now proudly beaming and bright-eyed.

Mike shook his head at the boy's antics. He hoped Evan will soon settle in with the family. Everyone is very excited to have a new edition to the home, they're all trying their best to make him feel safe and supported. The kids are glad to have him around, he's sure Evan will better settle with them around.

The area grew brighter as a clearing shined through up ahead. They weren't yet at Rosacea, but they reached the place that's most familiar to him. This was his favourite place. As they walked through the trees and into the clearing what stood in front of them was a small field. Wildflowers were scattered around the bright green grass. The whole field was surrounded by tall trees, above them was the bright blue sky. In the middle of the field stood a shallow him with a large, old oak tree perched on top. Gently swinging back and forward was a worn out tire swing, tied to the biggest branch of the tree with a thick brown rope. This was the place he spent most of his time at as a child, spending endless hours taking turns on the swing and chatting about anything and everything.

Evan gawked at the impressive sight in front of him, fascinated by the beauty and mystery of such a place. He ran up to the hill, looking back at Mike and encouraging him to hurry up. The two climbed up the hill together, Evan reached the top and looked out at the view. Even from on top of the hill you couldn't see a thing behind the abundance of trees. 

Evan turned to Mike, "Would you mind if I went on the swing for a second"

"No if course not, go ahead." 

As Evan gently swayed back and forward on the swing, Mike looked out onto the field. The small footsteps and the laughter of his siblings was loud here, echoing in his mind. Memories of the times he shared with his siblings came flooding in, and with it came a sadness. 

Evan hopped off the swing, steadying it so it wouldn't swing to much. He noticed something bright from the corner of his eye coming from the other side of the oak tree. He wondered around the giant, his curiosity peaking. As he turned the corner he was met with a sad sight. 

At the foot of the tree stood what looked to be a memorial of some sort, beautiful flowers and personal items surrounded q picture encased in a frame in the center. Evan crouched down to inspect the photo, it was a photo of a girl with long, blond hair and a light blue dress. She was wearing a dark blue bowtie around her neck and her cheeks were flushed red. She looked happy; her smile was beautiful even with her front tooth missing. The girl in the photo looked very familiar, she looked a lot like Mike.

Evan was started as the person in question appeared behind him. A sad smile rested on his face, it's an expression Evan has never seen on him before. Mike sat down beside him and crossed his legs. 

Evan looked over at him. "Mike, do you know this girl?" He asked pointing at the photo. 

Mike smiled at the use of his nickname. He decided not to point it out, this was more important. 

"Yeah I do, that's my twin sister Liath." 

Evan looked at him in surprise, looking at the photo and then back up at him.

"Did she die?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, no. She went missing nine years ago, and she hasn't been found since." 

The silence came drawing back in, he wasn't sure what to say to Mike. 

"I'm sorry." That's all Evan could think to say. 

Mike looked up at him and smiled, it was a sorrowful smile but a genuine one. He smiled back at him, with a genuine smile too. With one final look at the memorial, Evan stood up fixed himself. Mike followed his lead, fixing his shoulder bag. Evan looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me some stories about Liath?"

Mike happily told Evan about the many stories of Liath growing up as they headed home. Laughing and chatting about her personality and the things she got up to. Eventually they reached Rosacea and continued talking up until they reached their home. 

Mike took the keys out of his bag and unlocked the door. He gently opened it and shouted a hello. As the pair stepped in Parago turned around the corner and rushed over to hug his partner. All of the kids came rushing in too, wondering what had happened to the two. Mike insisted on explaining the story later, for now he was just happy to be home. 

Parago turned to his son Evan, "Hey bud, are you alright?" He asked. 

Evan nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, don't worry. I knew Dad would keep my safe." 

The couple stood in stunned silence.

"By the way, that's the one and only time I'm calling you that." Evan smiled at them and ran off to play with his new siblings. Parago still half-stunnrd turned to his partner, "I can't believe you got there first!"

Mike looked at him and beamed. This was progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Follow me here  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtW1M31nHAM/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lrtd5xe2e0mi  
> Or here  
> https://twitter.com/5KuteKittyHMTK5?s=09  
> For my art
> 
> These are my beautiful brain babies, check out the links to see them drawn!


End file.
